fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Griffin (In a Time Without Stewie)
Brian Griffin is the main character in the Family Guy fanfiction titled In a Time Without Stewie. History Brian's story began after his former best friend and kidnapper, Stewie Griffin, was killed by his father, Peter, in order to end Stewie's tyranny forever. The Griffins attended Stewie's funeral, but Brian was angry, and he flipped off at Stewie's coffin as it was lowered to the ground. A season had passed, and the Griffins' memory of Stewie was completely forgotten. After a Jackass stunt gone wrong, Lois rebuked Peter about Brian's aging. This eventually led to Peter buying a border collie named New Brian from the pet shop. Despite Brian's quick dismay, he eventually began to befriend New Brian. However, this friendship temporarily ceased when the Griffins began to warm up to New Brian rather than Brian. Brian was crying over this one day, and had to tell New Brian the truth. This reminded New Brian about his past, and he had to let Brian know that he was abandoned as a puppy. Even at the pet shop, he felt a kinship with Peter, thinking that he was meant to brighten the Griffins' lives. With that, the friendship mended, and Brian accepted New Brian as his little brother. Overtime, the two dogs went on amazing adventures together, including save Christmas. One day, Brian even saved the lives of Justin Bieber and his fan after his Benz crashed into a tree. Some time later, New Brian saw a Dateline report about an old man who died in a yoga accident. The old man left his tiny apartment and his dog, Vinny, behind. So, New Brian had to convince both Brian and the Griffins to adopt Vinny. Vinny was then accepted into the family, and both Brian and New Brian accepted Vinny as their brother. A few months later to Christmas time, they had learned of the cancellation of the Christmas Carnival at the Quahog Mall. After finding out the mall's owner, Lois father, Carter Pewterschmidt, had cancelled the Carnival,Vinny quickly gave Brian an idea on how to save it, based on the ghostly event in Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. They had to enlist the help of the Grim Reaper, Death. With that, they convinced Carter to bring the Carnival back. While celebrating victory at the Starbucks, Brian felt a little guilty upon berating his now-dead best friend, he decided he wanted Stewie back for Christmas. That night, New Brian tried to act as Stewie for Brian, even emulate the accent, but Brian didn't feel a little happier, that is, until New Brian and Vinny gave him a Christmas present early: it was a bowling shirt for Brian to wear. As Brian put the shirt in his closet, which used to belong to Stewie before he died, he found a holographic letter Stewie left behind. Stewie said in the letter that there is a way to bring him back after his death--his time machine. When Brian found it in Stewie's lab, he set the coordinates to the time before Stewie left to kill Lois. Before Brian went back in time, he had to say his goodbyes to New Brian and Vinny, promising that he will never forget them. At his destination, Brian pulled out a ray gun, which he also took with him, and shot the revolver out of Stewie's hand, thus preventing the chain of events that led to his death from happening. Brian explained everything to Stewie, who then thanked Brian for saving his life. As Stewie went up to his bedroom to prepare a virtual simulation, Brian went forward in time to see what had changed. It was then that he had brought back Stewie's bedroom and saw a version of himself bringing not only Stewie home, but also Vinny as well. Afterwards, Brian heard the conversation between himself and Lois before she took him to his bedroom after he felt sleepy. At this, Brian faded away from existence because of his timeline ceasing to exist, but not before wishing Stewie a Merry Christmas. Stewie remembered what Brian did for him on that day six seasons ago, thanking him in thought on Christmas morning when he saw the two dogs hugging each other. Category:Characters Category:Family Guy characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Deceased characters